1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an advertising system and method using a web browser serving as an Internet surfing tool, specifically, to an advertising system and method using an Internet web browser, in which one of a menu bar, location bar, tool bar, etc. in the screen of the web browser, that is not used for displaying information from a server, is used for displaying advertisements during a period of time for which function commands are not inputted, thereby improving effectiveness of advertisement.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the popularization of the Internet, web browsers used for Internet surfing are installed in almost all computers. The web browser is a kind of program which converts contents transmitted from a server computer into a form that users can visually recognize according to a communication protocol (HTML) to display the converted form on the computer monitors of the users.
Due to free charge on Internet information service, most of servers providing information advertise manufacturing and sales companies instead of charging on their clients, to thereby make a profit. That is, most of information providers display an advertisement of a specific company in a part of a web browser when clients access a server computer, and collect advertising rates from the company for that advertisement.
In conventional advertisements using the web browsers, however, advertising logos or phrases are displayed in a part of a web browser's text window used for displaying information stored in the server. This reduces the amount of information displayed on the screen of computer monitors and gives bad images to the clients. Especially, some clients have an aversion to advertisements displayed in the text window and even disconnect with the server. Accordingly, advertising impact is reduced.